An emergency response vehicle may be placed under enhanced loads in comparison to standard vehicles. Energy associated with the loads may be absorbed by managing structural deflection. The amount of space available for deflection of the structure may influence required stiffness values for relevant vehicle load bearing structures. In vehicle environments having components in an efficient package space, clearance between components is minimized. Emergency response vehicles may benefit from structural countermeasures to manage non-standard loads.